


Shifter lance of fealty

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, PWP, Were-Creatures, shifting during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke doesn't need to prove his loyalty but Akira won't stop this





	Shifter lance of fealty

**Author's Note:**

> So like BLAME[Sula's beautiful ART](https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom/status/1161509874104262659) For this I have several ideas this just got written first I'm in LOVE 
> 
> Also my fealty kink might be showing juuuust a bit

When Akira had come out on top, when he had taken the reins he had expected a few things. Some ass kissing, some praises to his face and the warning of a silver dagger in his back. That was simply how this life worked. They were in the darkness twice over. Shifters like himself were not exactly rare.

Cats were everywhere but when you came with pedigree, whether or not one’s parents were married. Once the drops of blood were pedigree and royal everyone knelt eventually. It was simply how it was. He had taken the reins for himself and he had regret about what he had done to get them.

Someone strong needed to lead, someone who knew the work. Knew what was going on and at the same time. That was him in spades, he had been born to this. He was not the heir that many had wanted but Akira had proved with his dagger, his wits and his sword that he was the one the clan deserved.

The little ones united under him. The older ones knelt before him because they recognized what it meant for two great cat houses to unite. He was rare but few understood in the world of shifters what that meant. That was fine for now. Akira wanted their strength and their loyalty.

He was not foolish enough to think that it was as easy as simply getting it. He knew how this worked. He had plans to test them, all of them to make certain his reign was a long one.

He had his expectations and plans but how was it that Yusuke just kept surprising him? Akira smiled to himself as he reached for the remote to his room. Two buttons pressed and the room was sound proofed. His darling fox continued to surprise him.

“Leader.” Yusuke still had his shirt opened for him. He stood before Akira’s huge bed not moving. Letting Akira see everything. Letting Akira see what was his. There was a reason that his fox drove him so crazy. Yusuke always kept tapping at the wild part of him. The cats that he tried to keep sleeping. He was beautiful and dangerous.

Beautiful eyes that could go red in an instant. Seven tails that he rarely let show and he was all Akira’s. who else could? Anyone that dared he would leave to be found in the river. Yusuke was all his and the way he proved himself. The way that he gave himself up to Akira.

He had to know what he had done. He was driving Akira crazy and deep inside of himself he loved it. He laughed as he drew himself to the end of the bed. A crook of his fingers and Yusuke stepped forward keeping the shirt open for Akira to see.

Beautiful pale unmarked skin. Yusuke’s healing kept him from injuries and Akira was thankful. Few things could damage certain shifters for very long. However Yusuke had done something very interesting for Akira’s sake.

His pants felt too tight as he tugged Yusuke towards him. Enough that he was eye to eye with the beautiful teasing new additions. Akira smiled as he let his tongue change from a human’s soft one to a rough one instead.

“I never thought you would give yourself over to me like this.” Akira whispered. “A weakness like this Yusuke.” Yusuke shivered when he let his tongue rasp over the first pierced nipple. The piercings stung his tongue just a bit. A tiny tingle but Akira smiled before he ran his tongue over it again. “You did this for me?” He whispered. “You handed yourself over to me like this Yusuke?”

“You wanted us to prove-“ Yusuke trembled when Akira gently bit his nipple. He followed it up with a soothing bite as he nudged Yusuke closer to him. So the man stood between his spread legs. With every touch of his tongue Yusuke reacted. It was delicious. The burn of silver only made it all better.

“I wanted you to prove your loyalty. To swear your strength to me. To prove that I could trust you and you hand me a weakness like this.” Akira’s hands tightened around Yusuke, his used a bit of his strength. Shifting the muscles in his arms so he could embrace Yusuke tighter. “What will I do with you?” He murmured into Yusuke’s chest.

He was straining in his pants. He had been hard since Yusuke had come into his bedroom and dropped the shirt. All he wanted to do was lick and tease. Tease the one who was his until Yusuke trembled for him.

In a world like their Akira had to take the moments that they had. He smiled to himself before he gently nuzzled at Yusuke’s piercing. The cry that fell from his lips. Akira let his tongue slowly circle it next. Then came a bite before he switched it up. Yusuke was trembling in the circle of his arms.

Back and forth, a switch of the intensity. A bite to be playful. A tease of his claws to make Yusuke shake. Until all Akira could spell was Yusuke’s desperation and arousal. That was not the only scent in the room. Under that lay the scent of his own arousal. Unavoidable. Yusuke made such a delicious picture.

Akira was dying inside. He bit at the piercing, careful not to disturb it too much before he laved at it with his tongue. Ran his tongue over it until Yusuke shuddered and Akira could smell how turned on he was. Every touch, every lick and Yusuke throbbed. His body sang and his cock wept for Akira.

It was so addicting. This beautiful fox was his and his alone. Akira shifted bringing Yusuke close until he was riding Akira’s knee as Akira sated himself of his teasing urges. “Take what you need.” He whispered against Yusuke’s skin. Yusuke’s cock throbbed against his leg and Akira’s chucked. “Take what you need and so will I.” He murmured as he lowered his head to the pierced nipple again.

Yusuke throbbed and rocked against him. He was so turned on that Akira could feel him through the jeans. That was not all that he felt but Akira’s focus was biting and licking away the pain from Yusuke’s newly pierced nipples.

To think his lover had done this for him. Put silver in his body knowing what it would do. This small amount was not dangerous. Yusuke was too strong for something like this to hinder him in any way. Still. It was the implication that Yusuke would do anything for Akira that made him lick and suck until Yusuke tossed his head back and groaned low.

The implication that no matter what Yusuke would be by his side and he had chosen Akira. he would take anything from Akira. he would follow him and endure anything. That was hotter than it should be. It showed his lover was truly for this dark side of the world. Just like Akira.

Yusuke rocked against him when Akira sucked and nibbled. He shuddered and ducked his head at every bite. When Akira scraped his teeth against the piercing his lover cried out and shuddered in his arms. The scent of his release, the sound of his voice. All of it belonged to him.

“Akira.” Yusuke’s voice was hoarse when Akira gathered him up and rolled him over. “Leader.”

“I noticed something.” Akira laughed as he tugged Yusuke’s pants and briefs down. He licked his lips at the sight of his lover so disheveled. “And you’re ready to go again.” He purred as Yusuke’s cock began to fill once more. “I love being us.” He murmured as he ran his thumb over what he knew he had felt. “And you never do things halfway, right Yusuke?” He laughed. Yusuke’s cock jumped at his touch. Leaked and bobbed so beautifully at his touch.

“I didn’t see why I should.” Yusuke panted when Akira sent his thumb playing against the silver piercing on Yusuke’s cock. The response, the look itself. Akira was going to enjoy this gift for a long while.

“True.” Akira laughed softly before he crawled forward so he could hug Yusuke’s knees and spread them. He made eye contact with his lover as he let his eyes shift from human to those of a mountain lion’s. His tongue snaked around Yusuke’s cock rough to make his lover shiver. “You never do anything by halves. It’s why I love you Yusuke.”

Before his lover could respond Akira scrapped his teeth against the piercing. Yusuke shuddered precum splattering Akira’s lips and the roof of his mouth. A laugh escaped him before he licked it away. Holding eye contact with his lover her lovingly licked away Yusuke’s earlier release and the precum. Then a soft laugh as he swallowed his lover down to the root.

Yusuke’s claws ripped the sheets as Akira swallowed him. Akira sucked away the precum and remainder of cum before he pulled off. A teasing swipe to the piercing that made his lover shiver. The tingles that accompanied it. This was going to be fun. It was enjoyable.

Akira smiled when Yusuke shuddered. One hand he released from Yusuke in order to reach up to the pierced nipples. Wet from when he had been sucking them. Healed a bit but not fully. As long as the silver was there they would not heal.

Yusuke was such a tempting sexy thing. Akira sent his fingers playing as he bobbed down. He played and toyed, made Yusuke cry out and dance for him. All while he licked and sucked until he felt the warning signs.

Beautiful kitsune eyes when Yusuke came. Akira purred low as his fox came for him. Thick, plentiful and down his throat. Akira pulled off slowly before he kissed the piercing on Yusuke’s cock. In a world like theirs, actions could everything and it could mean the end of you. Yusuke would be too much for a normal person.

Another kiss and nuzzle, this time to clean up. Akira watched the way Yusuke shuddered with every lick. He was so flushed. He was all Akira’s. he would not have it any other way. He was beautiful, he was all his. Akira pulled off enough so he could run his tongue over the pebbled pierced nipples. Yusuke’s shudder and the whisper of his name, it felt good to be like this. “Maybe I should some too.” He ran hands into Yusuke’s hair. “A wound only you will know of and see.” He let Yusuke taste himself after his words as he pulled his fox over him.


End file.
